speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Prince series
Night Prince series is written by Jeaniene Frost. This series is a part of the Night Huntress World. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Urban Romantic Fantasy (Shelved in Romance much to the perplexity of the readers. This reads like a solid and potent UF with a big scoop of romance.) Series Description or Overview The Night Prince series is a companion series to the Night Huntress series and tells the story of Vlad Tepesh and Leila. ✥ Once Burned follows the romance and action packed adventures of Vlad and Leila. Established fans of the Night Huntress books will already be well aware of Vlad, a secondary character who has cropped up from time to time in that series. Arrogant, powerful and deadly, Vlad is the stuff that nightmares are made out of. He is the original Prince Vlad Tepesh, one-time ruler of medieval Wallachia but now forever immortalised as Dracula by Bram Stoker’s classic Victorian novel – much to his annoyance. Vlad is a cold, proud man and a deadly killer vampire. He is an authoritarian and is rigidly disciplined, an uncompromisingly strong alpha-male character It has the trademark fast-pacing of all of Jeaniene Frost’s books, along with some scorching hot sex scenes and plenty of paranormal action. Vlad makes a refreshing change from the usual angsty vampire romance lead and Leila has some interesting paranormal powers of her own, allowing her to take a lead in the story’s action and be more than just a suitable mate for history’s most famous vampire. ~ Love Vampires ✥ This is a spin-off of Frost's Night Huntress series with Vlad Tepesh Tepesh in the starring role, along with his soul-mate, Leila (aka Frankie) Dalton. Their love story is too complex to be told in one book, so at least two are planned. This series shares the same mythology that Frost created for Night Huntress. ~ Fang-tastic Lead's Species *Human—Electrically charged from an accident *Vampire Prince—Pyrokinetic Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart *The Heroine is mated to Vlad Tepesh Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Leila Dalton, protagonist. Book Trailers Book Trailers Books in Series Night Prince series / Vlad and Leila Series: # Once Burned (2012) # Twice Tempted (Mar 26, 2013) # Bound by Flames (Jan 27, 2015) # Into the Fire (2017) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *none yet Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Night Huntress series * Night Huntress World (see: Night Huntress series) ~ Correct Reading Order for all books: Night Huntress reading order Trailers *Book Trailers ~ Jeaniene Frost *▶ Twice Tempted: A Night Prince Novel by Jeaniene Frost - YouTube Other Series by Author Onsite * Night Huntress series * Broken Destiny series World Building Setting: Wallachia, Romania Places: * Gibsonton, Florida: carnie off-season spot * Tampa, Florida * Red Roof Inn: in Tampa * Slovenia * Fane's: Nightclub in Romania * The Royal Court of Targoviste: Vlad's family castle in Romania * Germany 'Supernatural Elements' ✥ SUPES—NIGHT PRINCE SERIES: Vampires, ghouls, psychic powers, electrical powers, pyrokinesis, gypsies, vampire dwarf, witches, ✥ SUPES—NIGHT HUNTRESS WORLD: Vampires, Ghouls, Ghosts, Demons, Remnants, Shapechanger (not-Were), Poltergeist, variance on christian creationism, black magic, voodoo, Zombies, pyrokinesis, telepathy and telekinesis. *Supernatural Creatures *Vampire Mythology *About Ghouls Glossary: * Voivode: Romanian prince * Brams: Wonder drug developed from undead blood, named after Bram Stoker * Half-Breed: Half Vampire / Half Human * Enforcer: Vampiric version of a cop * Samhain: (SAM-en), summer’s end (Celtic festival) * Hure: Whore in German * Hexe: Witch in German * Drache: Dragon in German * Guten Tag: Good day in German * Cain: Vampires believe that Cain was the original vampire and father of them all. 'Groups & Organizations': * Law Guardian: Vampire police * 'WORLD' Part of the Night Huntress World. Progaonists: ✥ Leila: When she was thirteen, she touched a high-voltage power line and awoke to find her body indelibly altered. Here is one character's summary of what happened to Leila: "You touched a downed power line..., nearly died, and then, later, your body began giving off electric voltage and your right hand divined psychic impressions from whatever you saw." (p. 16) As a result of her power-charge, Leila has to beware of touching anyone. The scar left by the electrical shock runs from her temple to right hand and is the reason she calls herself "Frankie"—short for "Frankenstein," which, cruelly, became her childhood nickname. Leila left her childhood home as soon she could and has been earning a living as a circus performer, doing gymnastics with her vampire partner, Marty. It's huge that Vlad is immune to her electrical powers. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Leila Dalton: "Fantastic Frankie"—Gets psychic impressions from whatever she touches with her right hand; Was electrocuted when she was thirteen and now carries electric currents in her body, which she can release through her right hand; She's 5'6" with long, straight black hair and ice blue eyes; Has a scar that runs from her temple to her right hand; 25 years old ~ Shelfari ✥ Vlad Tepesh, an ancient and powerful vampire with fiery talents: Pyrokinesis. Vlad is a familiar character from the NH series, where he sweeps in every once in awhile to assist the good guys and to serve as a nemesis for Bones. Because of his abilities with fire, he is immune to Leila's electrical powers. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost's NIGHT PRINCE TRILOGY ✥ Tepesh: "Dracula" - "Vladislav Basarab Dracul" - "The Impaler" - Master Vampire; Former voivode of Wallachia; Has pyrokinetic powers and can fly; Has a lean face with stubble somewhere between a five o'clock shadow and a beard, long espresso-colored hair and coppery green eyes; Was born in 1431 and made a vampire in 1462; Looks to be a well-built, muscular man in his thirties; His hands are crisscrossed with battle scars; Cat's friend; He and Bones do not get along very well; Able to read minds and control fire. ~ Shelfari Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Once Burned (2012): She's a mortal with dark powers... After a tragic accident scarred her body and destroyed her dreams, Leila never imagined that the worst was still to come: terrifying powers that let her channel electricity and learn a person's darkest secrets through a single touch. Leila is doomed to a life of solitude...until creatures of the night kidnap her, forcing her to reach out with a telepathic distress call to the world's most infamous vampire... He's the Prince of Night... Vlad Tepesh inspired the greatest vampire legend of all—but whatever you do, don't call him Dracula. Vlad's ability to control fire makes him one of the most feared vampires in existence, but his enemies have found a new weapon against him—a beautiful mortal with powers to match his own. When Vlad and Leila meet, however, passion ignites between them, threatening to consume them both. It will take everything that they are to stop an enemy intent on bringing them down in flames. ~ Goodreads | Once Burned (Night Prince, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Twice Tempted (2013): Leila's psychic abilities have been failing her, and now she isn't sure what the future holds. If that weren't enough, her lover, Vlad, has been acting distant. Though Leila is a mere mortal, she's also a modern woman who refuses to accept the cold shoulder treatment forever–especially from the darkly handsome vampire who still won't admit that he loves her. Like choosing between eternal love and a loveless eternity... Soon circumstances send Leila back to the carnival circuit, where tragedy strikes. And when she finds herself in the crosshairs of a killer who may be closer than she realizes, Leila must decide who to trust– the fiery vampire who arouses her passions like no other or the tortured knight who longs to be more than a friend? With danger stalking her every step of the way, all it takes is one wrong move to damn her for eternity. ~ Goodreads | Twice Tempted (#2) by Jeaniene Frost ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Bound by Flames (2015): Play with fire, pay the price. Leila’s years on the carnie circuit were certainly an education. What she didn’t learn: how to be a vampire, or how to be married to the most famous vampire of them all. Adjusting to both has Leila teetering on a knife edge between passion and peril, and now the real danger is about to begin… Vlad must battle with a centuries-old enemy whose reach stretches across continents and whose strength equals his own. It isn’t like Vlad to feel fear, but he does…for Leila, because his enemy knows she is Vlad’s greatest weakness. As friend and foe alike align against him—and his overprotectiveness drives Leila away—Vlad’s love for his new bride could be the very thing that dooms them both… ~ Goodreads | Bound by Flames (Night Prince, #3) by Jeaniene Frost ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Into the Fire (2017): In the wrong hands, love can be a deadly weapon. For nearly six hundred years, Vlad Tepesh cared for nothing, so he had nothing to lose. His brutal reputation ensured that all but the most foolhardy stayed away. Now falling in love with Leila has put him at the mercy of his passions. And one adversary has found a devastating way to use Vlad’s new bride against him. A powerful spell links Leila to the necromancer Mircea. If he suffers or dies, so does she. Magic is forbidden to vampires, so Vlad and Leila enlist an unlikely guide as they search for a way to break the spell. But an ancient enemy lies in wait, capable of turning Vlad and Leila’s closest friends against them…and finally tearing the lovers apart forever. ~ Goodreads | Into the Fire (Night Prince, #4) by Jeaniene Frost *Night Prince — Author's page Category:Series